<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Brewing by TearDrop1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200987">Love is Brewing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDrop1234/pseuds/TearDrop1234'>TearDrop1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2010 Era (Phandom), Dorks in Love, M/M, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDrop1234/pseuds/TearDrop1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are watching Dan &amp; Phil, and what a wonderful thing it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>phandomficfests: escape from reality</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Brewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Phandomficfest 'Escape from Reality' Day One - write a story in first or second person point of view.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You see them, but they don’t see you. And it’s not because you’re sitting a couple tables away, or because Starbucks is so busy you’re simply one of many - because truth is it’s actually not that busy at the moment - no, it’s because they’re so clearly taken with one another that the world around them has melted away. If you were watching a cheesy film of this moment, it might be one of those edits with a softened, fogged up screen and animated hearts fluttering about. Sitting there on that red sofa, slipping into one another’s personal space, their love couldn’t be more obvious if they had a flashing neon sign behind them announcing it. </p>
<p>Even when the one with the black hair flicks his cool ocean eyes in your direction, he’s not really seeing you. And even if he had, just as quickly he’s looking at the guy next to him again. And you can’t really blame him for doing so. His friend is just as attractive as he is, with an equally impressive mop of straightened hair. And that one doesn’t look your way once, nope. Because he’s not merely glancing his friend’s way, he’s gazing at him like he’s the moon and the stars and the prettiest view ever. He’s gazing at him like life has meaning and is worth living. </p>
<p>The blue eyed one has a coffee cup to his mouth when he starts to laugh mid-sip at something the other said. His face scrunches up, but he’s still laughing as he wipes at his chin with the collar of his tee. His friend screeches, “Phil!” So the blue eyed one is Phil. The other is shaking his head, though a large smile carves his face, and even from where you sit you can see the glow in his eyes.</p>
<p>This is love you’re looking at and it’s hard to not stare, even though you know you shouldn’t. But your heart taps with affection and your body shivers with knowing. They are in love. <em>They are love.</em> And you try to look away, you really do, but you’re kind of glad you hadn’t when you spy Phil receiving a quick kiss. You get that it’s a swift one because they’re in public, and you know just as surely that later they will kiss again, and it will last longer and go down warm and slow as the setting sun. Phil is smiling, lips pressed together, head tilted. Maybe he’s even thinking the same thing you are, that later he’s getting more of that. </p>
<p>Phil begins jabbing at his companion’s shoulder  - one straight finger poking. Poke. Poke. Poke. Continuously it goes until his friend reaches over and grabs that finger with a mammoth hand and squeezes till Phil’s mouth drops open. “Dan!” He jerks his finger back and forth as if to get the blood flowing again. This time it’s Phil who’s shaking his head and Dan who’s laughing. Phil and Dan. Dan and Phil. Their names sit unspoken but warm on your tongue. How do they say one another’s name when they’re alone and not teasing? Is it softer, more tender? Do they call out those names in the midst of passion? Dan, more. Phil, yes. Harder, Dan. Right there, Phil. You look down into your mug, cheeks hotter than the liquid contained within. You shouldn’t be thinking about them removing each other’s t-shirts and undoing one another’s belts. Tsk, tsk. But then again, why not? You’re touched by how they touch. Love how they love. Smile at their smiles. It’s nice. And you’re not alone right now, because you are wrapped up in them, just as they are wrapped up in one another. </p>
<p>You swirl your wooden stirrer around a few times, feigning interest in a beverage you now barely remember purchasing. The sound of laughter, the drone of conversation, the very tall and lanky guys so in love sitting across from you. Who needs to drink or eat or breath when that’s going on? Who needs to sip from a mug when you can sip from the beauty of friendship and attraction; when you can drown in this teasing desire? Your coffee is getting cold. But you don’t mind at all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>